MI PASADO Y FUTURO AGRIDULCE AMOR
by KIRA789
Summary: Yo supuse que mi amor por aquel chico de cabellos azules había acabado, pero lo que no sabía era que el destino se encargaría de hacerme revivir aquellos sentimientos marchitos que estaban enterrados en el fondo de mi corazón, para hacerme enfrentar al mismo chico de mi pasado, de hace diez años al cual había amado.
1. MI PASADO AGRIO Y DULCE AMOR

MI PASADO AGRIO Y DULCE AMOR

Capitulo1

Camino hacia la ventana, abro las cortinas y me pongo a observar la noche pero hay algo que no me agrada, está lloviendo, se supone que hoy no debería porque es un día muy especial para mí y para….

-Yukariiiiii apúrate se está siendo tarde

-si ya voy mamá

Es cierto hoy viajaremos hacia América estoy emocionada pero a la vez se que muy dentro de mi no quiero ir porque sé que en ese lugar se encuentra el tipo de cabellos azules al cual yo ame en el pasado.

-Yukari vámonos se nos retrasara el vuelo

-ya voy Hiro

-qué rayos no me pueden esperar ni un segundo

-ok ok ya baje ya podemos irnos

-al fin dijeron al mismo tiempo Hiro y su mamá

-vamos Yukari sube al auto un gran viaje nos espera

-si así es un gran viaje

Ya en el auto me puse a pensar en el sueño que tuve anoche en especial una escena la cual hacia que arrugase mi corazón, no lo entendía se supone que yo ya lo había olvidado entonces porque sentía eso.

-Yukari te encuentras bien

-eh no porque lo dices

-es que tienes una expresión de molesta, acaso no te gusta que viajemos

-no es eso todo está bien te lo aseguro

ya en el avión me puse a pensar en el motivo por el cual viajábamos si así es no solo era un viaje de paseo sino uno que implicaría una boda ,así es yo y Hiro nos vamos a casar; supongo que diez años han pasado y que estos me dieron oportunidad de amar otra vez y me ayudaron a poder olvidar ese agrio y dulce amor que sentía por aquella vez y que nunca volvería a sentir, o eso era lo que pensaba yo.


	2. Una mañana comienza

**Una mañana empieza**

Comienza un nuevo día, pero esta vez en la habitación de un hotel en América pero la verdad no tengo ánimos para nada. Hay un sol brillante en el cielo pero eso no me anima ya que para mí solo hay un cielo nublado, acaso será por la conversación de ayer.

_-Yukari despierta ya legamos al hotel_

_-eh ya tan rápido te lo dije Hiro_

_-¿decirme que?_

_-que aquí en América todo progresa rápido pero no sabía que el tiempo venia incluido_

_-ja ja ja Yukari tú y tus bromas_

_-Hiro no fue una broma_

_-ah lo siento yo pensé que lo era_

_-bueno eso no importa vamos rápido a la habitación que estoy muy agotada_

_-yu…Yukari espérame no fue en serio te dije que lo sentía Yukariii!_

_-mientras tu sacas las cosas te estaré esperando en recepción te espero_

_Fui caminando hacia la recepción y me quede observando algunos folletos para entretenerme, pero ahora que lo pienso le dije que lo esperaría pero ya llevaba esperando un buen rato mejor voy a buscar…; no puede ser esta persona no puede estar en este hotel, a lo mejor es alguien que se le parece o tal vez sigo en el auto y esto es un sueño pero no puedo decir con exactitud que es el ya que está de espaldas si tan solo pudiera ver su rostro entonces yo…._

_-Yukari estas bien_

_-eh ah Hiro ya llegaste_

_-Yukari respóndeme estas bien_

_-Si si lo estoy porque_

_-Hiro porque de repente me abrazas_

_-Yukari perdóname no pensé que lo que dije antes en el auto te afectaría tanto se que eres un poco llorona y te molestas con facilidad pero…_

_-no enserio Hiro yo estoy…_

_- no no lo estas; tu estas llorando Yukari_

_-eh porque dices eso_

_Sentí un lagrima recorrer mi mejilla, yo no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando jamás pensé que el tan solo de pensar que era él me pondría de esta manera, al parecer el tan solo imaginar que esa persona la cual estaba de espaldas y que también tenía los cabellos azules fuera aquel mismo chico que ame en el pasado._

_Hiro y yo fuimos hacia las habitaciones si lo sé es raro dormir en diferentes habitaciones pero Hiro y yo lo decidimos así además recién nos habíamos comprometido, lo de la boda se supone que iba a ser de aquí a unos cuantos meses pero como cualquier madre bueno más bien dicho como mi madre no quieren ver a su hija solterona para siempre, así lo mejor era asegurarse. Bueno que se le puede hacer Hiro y yo no teníamos demasiado tiempo yo con los proyectos de actuar en un nuevo drama y el con su trabajo asi que optamos por la idea de mi madre._

_-Yukari ya llegamos ¿Yukari?_

_-eh que pasa Hiro_

_-sabes Yukari mejor hablemos un poco antes de ir a dormir_

_-si es sobre lo de antes te dije que no te preocuparas recuerda que soy un poco llorona_

_-es sobre otra cosa_

_-ah bueno entonces pasa y ponte cómodo tu también debes estar cansado_

_-ah no te preocupes por mi solo será un momento_

_-bueno y de que es lo que querías hablar conmigo_

_-sabes Yukari cuando termine de sacar las cosas del auto me encontré con Arashi y Miwako_

_-owww! En serio y como están no los he visto por un buen tiempo_

_-yukari ese no es el punto ellos me dijeron que han venido a América de visita y a ver el mismo estreno de obra que nosotros veremos mañana_

_- oh así que por eso vinieron no te dijeron donde se están hospedando quisiera ir a verlos_

_-como dije Yukari ese no es el punto ellos han venido a ver esa obra porque su amigo es el diseñador de los trajes_

_-su amigo y eso que tiene que ver_

_-tiene mucho que ver ya que tú conoces a esa persona el nombre de esa persona es George Koizumi_

_George esta acá en América yo sabía algo sobre eso pero no pensé que fuera cierto, entonces aquella persona que estaba en la recepción pudo haber sido él._

_-Yukari no es que desconfíe de ti pero me gustaría saber si tienes dudas aun en tu corazón ya que si ese fuera el caso yo…_

_-Hiro no te preocupes tu eres la persona que amo ahora_

_-gracias por responderme Yukari mira que ponerme celoso con la edad que tengo que infantil soy_

_-no nada que ver yo también me pondría de la misma manera_

_-bueno sin darnos cuenta el tiempo ha avanzado demasiado lo mejor será irnos a dormir tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana_

_-si tienes razón buenas noches Hiro que duermas bien_

_-buenas noches Yukari nos vemos mañana_

Me pongo a pensar sobre la conversación que tuve ayer con Hiro y sobre todo sobre su pregunta; la respuesta que le di era correcta, pero a la vez era una mentira ya que yo sabía que en el fondo de mi corazón aun quedaban esos sentimientos prohibidos que me negaba a aceptarlos. Supongo que debo terminar mis cosas pronto antes de que caiga la noche ya que iremos con Hiro al musical, solo espero no encontrarme en aquel lugar con mi pasado agridulce amor.


End file.
